


even if i try to pretend to be bold (i’m always surprised when i see you smile)

by kyukyuju



Series: the fluffy adventures of jukyu [5]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Jealous Juyeon, M/M, Mentioned of Sunric, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, father figures juyeon & changmin, i still don’t know how to tag, jukyu - Freeform, lapslock, remember woojin????, whipped juyeon, 주큐
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyukyuju/pseuds/kyukyuju
Summary: changmin took up a babysitting request. can he babysit when the real baby is himself?i know, the summary sucks but hey changmin IS a baby
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q & Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Series: the fluffy adventures of jukyu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925878
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	even if i try to pretend to be bold (i’m always surprised when i see you smile)

**Author's Note:**

> remember the baby from their 1thek video? from D.D.D era? yes, woojin is the baby that was paired with sangyeon. i watched it again and sort of got inspired from it.
> 
> title is tbz’s break the rules
> 
> please don’t h8 me for this 4.2k words of rambling i just love jukyu <3

opening the front door on a wednesday afternoon to the sight of his panicking neighbour, mrs. jang is definitely a rare occasion to changmin. “mrs. jang? what’s wrong?” he asked softly, noticing the frown on the mid-30s housewife’s forehead. 

“my husband. he collapsed at his workplace. is it okay to ask you to watch over woojin for me today,  _ please _ ?” the lady pleaded as she was on the verge of crying. “i know it’s sudden and you might have classes—”

“don’t worry. i don’t have any today. i can babysit woojin. just go and see your husband.” changmin replied with a pat on the lady’s shoulder. “but where’s woojin though?” he asked when he realized mrs. jang came empty handed.

“i left him for a while. just in case you can’t babysit him. wait a moment.” mrs. jang told quickly and made a run across the hallway towards her place that’s only three units away from changmin’s and juyeon’s. 

“she left him alone. her husband’s news must’ve made her very worried and restless.” the boy mumbled to himself.  _ i wonder if juyeon’s lecture is over now.  _

the sound of a rushed footsteps made changmin stepped out slightly of their house. he went on to take the small bag in mrs. jang’s hands and the sight of woojin sleeping in his mother’s carry made changmin cooed. 

“is it possible for you to get in and place him on the couch? i’m afraid he’ll wake up.” changmin whispered carefully and motioned for her to walk inside. 

“yes, i was thinking of the same too.” the mother said and brisk walked to the couch that changmin pointed at to stealthily place her son on the couch. she patted woojin’s back tenderly when the little boy whined in his sleep. “he woke up early today and had a shower too. inside the bag are his essentials. woojin doesn’t use milk bottle anymore so you can just give him cups for drinks. he’s not allergic to anything in case you want to feed him with food other than i’ve prepared inside the bag.” 

“i’ll take note on those. you can just go now, mrs. jang. i’ll take it from here. it’s going to be a long day for you.” changmin advised slowly. mindful of his voice in case woojin will wake up to his mother leaving him with a neighbour that he rarely knows.

“i’m counting on you, okay? you can just call me in case of—”

the lady didn’t get to finish her words when changmin let out a chuckle and said, “just go. see your husband, remember?” 

“yes, yes! thank you changmin and say hi to juyeon for me.” the lady beamed quietly and strode towards the front door leaving his son in changmin’s care. 

changmin only smiled at the lady’s antics. he prays that nothing serious happens to woojin’s father and then glanced at the little figure all curled up on the couch. woojin had a tshirt with nick wilde from zootopia and a black shorts on. “ugh, i love nick.” 

“his hair is so soft.” changmin commented after taking a seat on the floor to caress the boy’s fluffy curly hair. “i need to take pictures to show to chanhee and kevin later.” he uttered and grabbed his phone on the coffee table to snap tonnes of pictures despite woojin remained unmoved on the couch. 

suddenly, the clacking sound of the front door is heard, signalling that juyeon is back from his only lecture of the day. 

changmin quickly got up from the floor and ran with almost no sound towards his boyfriend. “shh!” he started, startling the taller in front of him. 

juyeon visibly flinched at the shushing. he quirked his eyebrow at the shorter’s stern face. “i’m back from a dreadful lecture and the first thing you did is shush me?” 

“shh! shh!” changmin let out again but this time with the intention to tease juyeon. “no, really. be quiet. we have a guest.” he added with a held back chuckle. 

“guest?” juyeon drawled. “who?” he asked before taking off his sneakers, tailing changmin towards the couch. 

“it’s—” changmin didn’t get to finish his words when juyeon interrupted him with a gasp. 

“did you kidnap him? are you  _ that _ into being a father idea that eric was preaching to sunwoo about?” juyeon accused with a raise in his voice.

“what?! no!” changmin squealed with a slap on juyeon’s shoulder. “dumbass. this is woojin. our neighbour’s son.” he introduced and in a second he found himself kneeling on the floor again when he noticed woojin stirred in his sleep.

woojin then shot his eyes open and sat up straight staring at the two men in front him. a pout was visible, showing the boy is only seconds away from crying. “mommy?” 

“shh, shh. mommy’s away to see your daddy. please don’t cry, woojin.” changmin coaxed, pulling the little boy in for a hug and rubbing the small of woojin’s back. “mommy’s gone for a while. she’ll be back again soon after she sees daddy. she said you can play with me today.”

juyeon only watched quietly as he untangled himself from his sling bag and sat on the coffee table. he knew changmin is usually soft to everyone around him but changmin being soft with a little kid is almost new to him. 

“are you hungry? should i make you something? oh! mommy gave you food too!” changmin beamed at the little boy, releasing him from his hold to take woojin’s little hand into his own. “let me get your bag and see what we can do for lunch. excuse me, lee juyeon. you’re in the way.”

the taller rolled his eyes but moved his long legs from the way nonetheless. he trailed changmin’s and woojin’s steps towards the kitchen island and unknowingly let out a smile when his boyfriend groaned after placing woojin on the kitchen island. he then walked towards the pair and settled on one of the bar chairs, still choosing to just observe them. 

“what did mommy give?” woojin asked anticipatingly with his short legs swinging back and forth, softly hitting the compartments of the kitchen island. sleep and sadness are totally swept away in a split second.

“hmm. i think she only managed to make you peanut butter sandwich. would that be enough for you?” changmin questioned after discovering the two sandwiches that mrs. jang prepared. the little boy only replied with a blink of his sparkly eyes. “would that be enough for him, lee juyeon?” 

juyeon obviously was caught off guard when changmin suddenly included him in the conversation. “thought you can’t see me.” he jabbed sarcastically. 

“tsk.” the younger clicked his tongue and pouted. “juyeon is bad, isn’t he, woojin? he doesn’t want to help me feed you. he’s letting me starve and you’ll have to eat the peanut butter sandwich only.” changmin accused as he pulled woojin for another bear hug. 

“i never said i wasn’t going to help, okay? you didn’t even bother getting me involved. how should i know?” the older shrugged and roused from the bar chair to open the fridge. “is white creamy tteokbokki okay for him? is he allergic to anything? do you know, perhaps?” 

changmin gasped dramatically and launched himself at juyeon to give him a back hug. “are you gonna cook for us?” he chirped with his cheek squished on juyeon’s back. 

“yes, love. now, is he allergic to anything?” juyeon turned around and circled his arm around changmin’s shoulder before leaning in to chastely kiss changmin on his lips. he then smiled at woojin who was just curiously observing them. 

“no. his mom said he eats everything.” changmin informed shortly as he escaped juyeon’s hold. “now, quickly make the tteokbokki while woojin eats his sandwich. he might be hungry again.” the smaller ordered and dragged a bar chair to sit in front of woojin. he then pulled the little boy’s legs and let them straddle him. 

this time, it’s juyeon that clicked his tongue. “it’s you that’s hungry. it’s your feeding time anyway, ji squirrel.” 

“juyeon called me squirrel. can he do that, woojin?” changmin rattled on juyeon to the little boy. 

“he’s not a squirrel.” woojin told off flatly. 

“right. i’m so intimidated now.” juyeon replied even more flatly. 

“but woojin. do you know our names though? juyeon, do you think woojin knows our names?” the other rambled.

woojin didn’t answer the question. obviously confused at the speed of changmin’s words. while juyeon definitely can’t answer his boyfriend as his mind and hands were busy looking for the ingredients for his white tteokbokki.

“we might be neighbours but we rarely see each other. so let me introduce myself. i’m ji changmin and i’m 23 years old. and you?” he smiled brightly and softly tapped on woojin’s shoulder, urging him to introduce himself. 

“my name is lee woojin and i’m five years old. mommy said i’m an angel sent from heaven.” woojin introduced himself adorably with the remarks. 

“aww! you  _ are  _ an angel. so cute!” changmin squealed and went on to hug the boy. “can i kiss you?” instead of getting a yes or no from woojin, changmin then found himself being kissed all over his face by woojin. to which he only giggled and laughed out loud. “that tickles!” 

changmin and woojin were so immersed in their conversation that they obviously forgot juyeon’s existence. annoyed by the ignorance, juyeon then lightly hit changmin on his shoulder. 

“what?” the younger gave a no-look reply. 

“stop kissing each other and kiss me too.” juyeon let out sharply. 

“just make the tteokbokki.” the other shot back.

“what’s your name?” woojin chimed in. “you should do it too.” 

“oh, right. introduce yourself, big guy.” changmin beamed, turning around in his bar chair to encourage his boyfriend.

juyeon rolled his eyes at how changmin’s addressed him as. “right. my name is lee juyeon. we’re both lees.” juyeon said, holding his hand up to his chest. “the lees are usually the handsome people. you should be proud of that.” 

changmin scorned at the unnecessary remarks from juyeon. earning himself another light hit on the shoulder. 

woojin only laughed at the two’s antics before saying, “i want my peanut butter sandwich and milk.” 

“oh, right! hold on. let me get you the milk and a cup.” the younger adult then turned again in his bar chair to juyeon. “hey. get the milk and two cups, please.” 

“i thought you said  _ you’re _ getting them.” juyeon told annoyedly. “i’m never getting this tteokbokki done if you keep on interrupting me.” he nagged but proceeded to grab the milk from the fridge and the two cups at the overhead compartment.

“thank you. you’re the sweetest.” changmin complimented half-heartedly. “now, quickly. tteokbokki!” 

juyeon had lost count of how many times he rolled his eyes that afternoon. 

once the cream tteokbokki is done, the three had their lunch peacefully. woojin had two servings of the meal while the couple finished their bigger portions than what woojin had. 

juyeon also grabbed the chance to keep the rare moments when he decided to get his film camera and snapped tonnes of pictures of changmin and woojin. and even some with himself in the frame.  _ this is nice but we can’t have it too often if i’m ignored for most of the time.  _

***

“can we go out for a walk?” woojin asked that late evening when he was sprawled on changmin’s stomach while changmin was resting his head on juyeon’s firm chest. they had zootopia on but the little boy was probably bored of staying inside.

“do you wanna go to the playground?” changmin returned the question as he slowly gets up and guided woojin to sit in his laps. 

woojin nodded his head enthusiastically at the mention of the playground. 

“juyeon, can we?” changmin turned to ask his half-asleep boyfriend. 

“now? i’m sleepy though.” juyeon almost whined. 

“look at woojin.” the other said shortly and struggled to place woojin on juyeon’s stomach. “look at his eyes.” 

juyeon and woojin then suddenly engaged in a staring battle. as time goes by, juyeon realized, he’s never going to win this battle when woojin’s eyes sparkled brighter and brighter. 

“fine. the playground. i don’t understand why you have to drag me with you though?” the taller nagged and then watched as changmin gets off the couch. he followed suit with woojin hanging around his neck like a koala bear.

“i just wanna get you involved in this babysitting thing okay? i’ll be nice to you tonight. or tomorrow. or when i’m not tired.” the shorter bargained while rummaging through woojin’s bag to look for his shoes.  _ thankgod. he’s got shoes.  _

“put me down, juyeon hyung.” woojin interrupted the lovers’ spat.

“aww. juyeon  _ hyung _ !” changmin cooed and helped the boy to put on his shoes. “i’m hyung too, you know?” 

“changmin hyung.” woojin called as if knowing changmin wants to be called hyung too.

“you should call me hyung too.” juyeon chimed in. 

changmin chose to ignore juyeon’s unnecessary request and held his hand out for woojin to grab but juyeon was quick to grab it. “lee juyeon!” he yelled at the older’s childish antics.

“wait, let me carry you to the front door. you’ve got shoes on.” changmin mumbled to himself but juyeon was attentive enough to catch his mumbling. 

“come on, little guy. let  _ me _ carry you to the door.” juyeon let out and proceeded to carry woojin on his shoulder like a rice sack. making the little boy giggled. 

despite juyeon’s reluctance and annoyance of being ignored, he still doesn’t want to see changmin doing the heavy work. 

the two adults then put on their couple black converse before juyeon halted his steps saying, “hold up. my camera.” 

after a moment, juyeon then returned with a camera strapped around his neck, a bucket hat and a cap in his hands, while he’s got his own cap on his head too. 

“wear this. it could still be hot out there.” he told changmin and handed him the bucket hat. he kneeled to match woojin’s height and put on a smaller cap on the boy’s head. “this is changmin’s. don’t dirty it, okay? i bought this.” 

woojin nodded understandingly with a lovely smile on his face and took changmin’s hand into his.

“you  _ really  _ don’t have to say that to him. he’s 5 you know? five year old kids dirty stuffs.” changmin countered when they finally exited the house. 

“it’s called nurturing. what do you know about parenthood?” juyeon shot back teasingly.

“i hate you.” the younger replied and went on to bend down, attempting to carry woojin again when he noticed the elevator that stops at their level was almost packed.

“let me do it.” juyeon uttered and quickly scooped woojin’s little figure up. he flashed a small smile at his neighbours of different levels and flashed a bigger smile at changmin when he felt his boyfriend linking their arms. woojin’s chin that’s resting on his shoulder made him ticklish a bit but there’s nothing much he can do about it.

juyeon knew now that they’re definitely closer to the playground when he felt woojin struggling in his hold and he immediately let the boy down but was quick to hold his little figure from disappearing in front of him and changmin. “don’t go far from us. tell me if you’re going somewhere else. no, don’t go anywhere else. just play here.” he told the kid and earned himself an excited nod. 

“you know, when you have your own kids, you’ll probably raise them like soldiers.” changmin remarked after quietly watching his boyfriend and woojin. 

“i was just basically telling him to be careful.” the taller justified. 

“you could’ve just said  _ be careful _ , lee juyeon.” the shorter sighed and sat on one of the empty benches at the playground of their apartment complex. 

“tired?” juyeon drawled, joining changmin on the bench.

“no. i hope woojin’s father is okay. i texted mrs. jang after lunch but she still hasn’t replied to me. she’s probably too occupied to reply.” changmin concluded, worry prominent on his face.

“he’ll be fine. you’re overthinking.” juyeon comforted the other. “you watched too many dramas.” he added, eyes never leaving woojin’s movements at the playground. 

“no, juyeon. what if it’s bad?” changmin turned to his boyfriend with urgency lacing his tone. 

“changmin, please. don’t worry too much. i mean, no news is good news. like you said, mrs. jang is probably too busy to reply your text.” juyeon let out softly as his hand rubbing the back of changmin’s hand. “and now woojin is crying. see? this is why i don’t wanna go to the playground.” the older groaned while getting up from the bench and made a small run towards woojin. 

meanwhile, changmin was only silently observing. it’s odd to him how juyeon’s been whining and showing reluctance since woojin is with them but the way juyeon was quick to respond and react to woojin is rather impressive to him. it made him realize that he’s the one who accepted the babysitting request but it was actually juyeon who did all the babysitting work — like cooking, helping woojin to use the toilet, carrying him and even got the boy a cap in case the weather is still hot. 

and now, in front of him, juyeon is laughing out loud with woojin as he helped the little boy hanging at the monkey bars. he watched with a smile on his face as woojin swings from one bar to another with juyeon’s support. after a moment, he saw the pair waited for their turn to play the swings. and when it’s woojin’s turn, juyeon softly pushed the swing and catch it again while taking pictures of the boy in between the swings. 

“changmin hyung!” woojin’s voice calling him from the swings startled changmin.

“yes?” changmin replied loudly. 

woojin didn’t answer him back, instead it was a nod from juyeon that made him stand up and made a small run towards them. 

changmin immediately took the turn to push woojin’s swings and he pretended he didn’t notice juyeon was taking pictures of him, thinking that if he says another word, they’ll unnecessarily bicker again.  _ well, this is really nice, actually.  _

***

“hi, mrs. jang. how’s your husband?” juyeon probed after inviting the lady into their house that late night. he motioned for the lady to sit on the couch. 

“he’s okay now. it’s just a lack of sleep and rest. he’s been working on a project this month and currently at our place, resting.” mrs. jang explained, fidgeting as she did. “where’s woojin?” 

“he’s asleep in our study room.” the boy told shortly.

“was he hard to babysit?” the lady asked worriedly.

“no. woojin’s really a good boy. he listens well. and eats well too. and i’m sorry we ordered pizzas for dinner.” juyeon apologized, thinking pizzas could be bad for woojin.

“you don’t have to apologize. woojin loves pizza.” mrs. jang chuckled. “can i take him now? you might need your rest too.” 

“yeah, sure. i’ll show you the way.” juyeon beckoned for the lady to follow him to the study room. and juyeon could’ve swore that the last time he checked, changmin was  _ not  _ asleep. “let me wake changmin up, first.” 

“no, it’s alright. he seems tired. he’s a light sleeper?” mrs. jang queried concernedly when she noticed that woojin was using changmin’s forearm as his pillow.

“no. he usually won’t budge.” juyeon said with a scratch on his temple. 

mrs. jang then proceeded to carefully scoop woojin’s body and shifted him a bit to make it easier to carry the five year old. “where’s his bag?” she whispered. 

“oh, we washed his clothes and his other stuff. is it okay if we just drop them tomorrow?” juyeon questioned hurriedly, following mrs. jang’s steps towards the front door, leaving a sleeping changmin. 

“you didn’t have to wash them though.” mrs. jang replied slowly, wary of a sleeping woojin in her hands.

“it’s fine. it’s not that much.” the other boy uttered equally slow. 

when they reached the front door, mrs. jang quickly put on her slip-on shoes while juyeon was holding the door for her. 

“glad to know that your husband is okay. i hope he gets well soon.” juyeon let out tenderly. 

“yes, it’s a relief and thank you for the wish. and also thank you for babysitting woojin. it’s sudden but i’m beyond blessed that changmin and you could be of help. changmin must be drained now.” the lady chuckled softly, thinking of the face of a sleeping changmin just now. 

“no big deal. tell woojin to play with us again next time. only if we’re home, though.” juyeon told with a smile. he chose to filter out his answers, for fear of giving out unnecessary information.

“alright, i will. i’ll get going now, juyeon. see you around.” the lady then bid her goodbye after she bowed at juyeon and juyeon reciprocated the bow too. 

juyeon watched silently as mrs. jang and sleeping woojin made their way to their unit before walking back inside. when he went back to the study room, he was welcomed with the sight of changmin sitting up straight, staring blankly at the wall.  _ is he fully awake now? _

“woojin?” the younger started hoarsely.

“mrs. jang picked him up just now. you fell asleep with him.” juyeon informed shortly, settling down next to changmin and interlocked their hands together before kissing the back of changmin’s hand.

“did you ask about her husband?” changmin asked curiously.

“yeah. he’s okay. she said he’s just tired and didn’t sleep much because of a new project he’s working on.”

“thankgod. we should visit him some time.” changmin suggested.

juyeon was about to say something but halted when changmin suddenly climbed into his laps, straddling him and rested his head on his shoulder. “why?” 

“thank you.” the other whispered.

“for what?” the older probed.

“for  _ actually _ babysitting woojin. i know you’ve just got back from your lecture this afternoon but despite that you made lunch for woojin and i. and then even helped woojin used the toilet and carried him around.” the smaller took a pause to stare into juyeon’s serene eyes. “you know, i’m the one who was  _ actually  _ asked to babysit but you did all the work.” 

juyeon didn’t reply right away but instead he went on to plant a loving kiss on changmin’s lips. “so nice i can kiss you now.” 

changmin pouted in reply. “is that all you were thinking of?” 

“no. a lot more. i didn’t do the work alone, okay? it probably looked like i did because of the obvious ones like cooking, the toilet and the carrying things. you did a lot too, you know?” juyeon comforted his boyfriend.

“like what?” changmin questioned, hands moving to play with juyeon’s earlobes. 

“like you helped him with the chopsticks, changed his clothes and gave him kisses. you tickled him and chased him around the living room. that’s babysitting too.” the taller justified and leaned in to peck on changmin’s lips again. “you did great.” 

“i did?” the shorter gasped with eyes widened comically. 

“yes,  _ love. _ you did great, but—”

“but what?” changmin cut his lover off in surprise.

“but you don’t pay attention to me when you’re focused on woojin. i’m a boyfriend full of jealousy, you know? you and woojin were kissing and smooching each other all the time, i was lonely.” the taller confessed. 

“what? i kissed you all the time when we’re alone. we don’t get this babysitting job often you know? this is my chance to play house.” changmin retorted defensively as his hands playing with the hem of juyeon’s t-shirt. 

“we babysit eric and sunwoo a lot.” the other joked.

“but do i get to kiss them? can i kiss eric? or sunwoo?” changmin tested. 

“what the hell?! why would you kiss them?” juyeon yelled in shock. 

“because you said we babysit them a lot. it means sunwoo and eric are babies and i can kiss them.” the smaller told proudly. 

juyeon then grabbed changmin’s face with his huge hands and sternly said, “ _ you  _ are only kissing  _ me  _ and  _ me  _ alone. am i understood enough, sweetheart?” 

changmin giggled at the soft threat and proceeded to bump his forehead with juyeon’s. “yes, my kind sir.” he then suddenly went on to pull juyeon’s t-shirt over his head, revealing his boyfriend’s toned abs. 

“what’s going on? how did we get to this?” juyeon questioned dumbly.

“i  _ did  _ say i’m gonna be nice to you tonight, right?” changmin let out breathily before diving in to leave kisses on juyeon’s neck.

“oh, you did.” the other said flatly. 

“let me do the all the  _ work _ tonight.” the younger added as his hands running up and down juyeon’s bare chest. 

“seriously?” juyeon doubted, although his hands were already tightly grabbing on changmin’s waist. 

“yes, lee juyeon. don’t make me repeat myself. now be quiet.” changmin uttered sternly and closed in to kiss juyeon deeply. 

if holding back his jealousy towards a five year old woojin is all it takes for juyeon to get this special treatment from changmin, there’s no way juyeon would turn down babysitting again next time. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? hope you like this as much as i enjoyed writing it. i managed to squeeze in some time to write this although i’m still drowning in paperworks and reports ㅠㅠ 
> 
> but anyways, kudos and comments are most welcomed as usual <3
> 
> stay safe and be well everyone. JUKYU NATION RISE!!!
> 
> also, let me take this chance to wish woozi and kihyun and very happy birthday! svt vocal boss and monsta x vokal king!


End file.
